


Otabek Altin Week 2017

by vintagemeddows



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, Birthday, Crossover, DJ - Freeform, Favourite ship, Good Boy, M/M, Music, Otabek Altin Week 2017, bad boy, beka bear, biker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-23 05:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12500244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vintagemeddows/pseuds/vintagemeddows
Summary: My contribution to Otabek Altin Week 2017!-MY CHOSEN PROMPTS-October 25th: BikerOctober 26th: Beka BearOctober 27th: Bad Boy / Good BoyOctober 28th: DJ / MusicOctober 29th: Favorite ShipOctober 30th: AU / CrossoverOctober 31st: Birthday





	1. BIKER

**Author's Note:**

> This first prompt is short and sweet! (Totally not because I forgot that it was OAW already haha)
> 
> DAY ONE - BIKER

Otabek Altin was a simple man, who liked simple things.

He woke up in the mornings and drank a black coffee and ate whatever cereal he had stored away in his kitchen. Simple.

He would go to practice and go through his routines for the upcoming season as many times as he could before the rink closed. Simple.

He would go home, prepare and eat his dinner, shower, then relax before bed. Simple.

But the one exception to this simple life he lived, was his motorbike. Feeling the wind whisp past him as he drove down a long and deserted road (that he discovered somewhere in Almaty one afternoon) made Otabek feel weightless. Free, even.

It was the only contrast to the simple life he thought he needed, but didn’t want.

The second contrast would come in the form of golden locks and green eyes.


	2. BEKA BEAR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a drawing today! This could have been better, but I am still proud :)
> 
> DAY TWO - BEKA BEAR


	3. BAD BOY/GOOD BOY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another little fic! Thought this idea could be funny haha
> 
> DAY THREE - BAD BOY (With a good boy twist?)

You would think that being Otabek Altin’s boyfriend would give you full access to the badass, DJ-biker life he seemed to live.

Well, that’s what Yuri thought at least.

He pictured spontaneous bike rides to busy clubs, smoking pot and being reckless. He pictured ravenous fucking, messy bedrooms and lazy days.

But instead...

“Yura, please stop leaving your clothes on the floor! It’ll give mice a place to hide”

Yeah. 

“We don’t even have a mice problem, Beka” Yuri laughed, wrapping his arms around his boyfriends waist as he picked up his strewn clothing.

“No, but if we ever do they will have plenty of places to hide” Otabek explained.

This was only the beginning of Yuri discovering the true, domestic life of Otabek Altin.

If they were to go out on bike rides, they would always go to the same club. Not that Yuri minded however. The club they went to was amazing, and everyone seemed to know Otabek’s name.

Girls would fawn over him, strangers would compliment him on his latest DJ set, he would get offered free drinks, and some people would even offer him joints.

“I don’t think so” Otabek would laugh “I’m an athlete, no drugs. No way”

They would go home and flop down on their bed, crawling into each others arms and slipping into slumber.

There were the times, however, when they would stay up later, and make love throughout the night.

It wasn’t fucking, it wasn’t hard and fast. It was sweet, loving, slow. Otabek wanted to make love to Yuri, he wanted to show him how much he deeply loved the golden haired boy.

The next morning, they would wake up im a tangled mess of limbs and sheets. Otabek would slip out of bed and start his daily routine, urging Yuri to do the same.

Yuri, instead of sulking, would always smile. He expected Otabek to be a boyfriend with abad boy persona...

But he got the exact opposite. And he loved it.


	4. DJ/MUSIC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again late updating this, oops.
> 
> DAY FOUR - DJ / MUSIC

[2015]

"Please!" Otabek begged "If you don't trust me, just listen to it once"

His coach turned around from the paperwork she was doing and sighed. Otabek had been trying to convince her to let him choose his free skate music for days now, but she was still unsure.

"I don't think you understand" His coach spoke calmly "This is your senior debut. The song needs to be perfect, it needs to showcase you to a whole new competition. We can't just use any old song your DJ friends have recommend this time"

Otabek groaned "But its not! This song _is_ perfect, I know I could skate to it so well. Please, just listen"

After a small nod of agreement, Otabek pulled the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yzVJ7QtrDag) up on his phone. Once it started, his coach was taken aback. The last song Otabek had shown her was bland, childish even. But this was the first time she had seen Otabek be so enthusiastic about a song like this.

Otabek knew how good it was, and he was proud of finding it. He could just imagine himself, skating out into the rink for his debut with the choreography to this song pumping through his veins. He could imagine the spin he would do to begin, how the audience would cheer as he would do a triple axel, a triple lutz, a combination...

"Yes" Otabek's daydream was broken by his coach's voice "This will do quite nicely"

Otabek broke out into a smile "Y-You really think so?"

"Of course! This piece is magnificent! I have the perfect outfit in mind..."

While his coach went on about costumes and choreography, Otabek felt like he could explode out of excitement. He was going to debut in the senior devision this year...

And he was going to do his damn best.


	5. FAVOURITE SHIP

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davai? DAVAI!
> 
> DAY FIVE - FAVOURITE SHIP


	6. AU/CROSSOVER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKAY IM SO PROUD OF THIS?? Otayuri & Heathers crossover! (Otabek is Veronica, and Yuri is JD) 
> 
> DAY SIX - AU/CROSSOVER

Otabek stared down at the lifeless body in front of him. Glass shards covered the carpet surrounding him, and he knew the smell of liquid drain cleaner will forever be imbedded in his nostrils.

“W-We killed him...” Otabek stuttered, falling to his knees. He felt a few glass shards stick into his leg, but he was so shocked he couldn’t even care.

“Shit” A voice came from behind him. Otabek turned to find Yuri, leaning against a set of drawers, visibly shaken.

“This can’t be happening” Otabek managed to choke out, looking back at the body “They’re gonna have to send my SAT scores to San Quintin. Jesus fucking christ”

Yuri walked over to the body in question, and kneeled next to it. The lifeless face of JJ Leroy was quite a sight, Yuri would have chuckled if Otabek wasn’t on the brink of tears beside him.

Otabek never really liked JJ, which was rude to say now that his lifeless body was strewn in front of him. Without JJ, Otabek would never have become as popular as he is now.

Or was? It was hard to tell. After JJ completely lost his shit at Otabek last night at Victor Nikiforov’s homecoming party, he knew he was a dead man walking.

So what was his plan? Find the attractive new kid that just moved to their school, fuck his brains out, then get revenge on JJ.

But killing him was never part of the plan! Hell, Otabek just wanted to spit in JJ’s prairie oyster! Maybe even just serve him up orange juice mixed with milk, something to make him gag his brains out!

Yuri, however, was still pretty giddy from having one of the most popular guys in school show up at his house and fuck him senseless. He was feeling confident and smug, and when the perfect opportunity came up to seek revenge on JJ Leroy, the mythic bastard of Westerburg High, who was he to decline?

He knew that Otabek was constantly being screwed around by JJ and his little followers. He witnessed JJ forcing Otabek to forge a love letter that seemed to be in Victor Nikiforov’s handwriting, and give it to poor Yuuri Katsuki. Now that hurt to watch.

So, when it came time for Otabek to give JJ a taste of his own medicine, Yuri took it apon himself to prescribe something a little more... deadly.

Liquid drain cleaner never fails to do the trick.

“He’s really dead” Yuri mumbled, poking JJ’s tattooed bicep “What are we going to do? What are we gonna tell the cops? Sorry that he couldn’t take a joke, sarge?”

Otabek was on the brink of having a full blown panic attack. Fuck, he killed his best friend. Or worst enemy? Same difference.

Although, it was kind of Yuri’s fault for suggesting the drain cleaner in the first place, and even pouring it into a mug...

No. It was Otabek’s fault for picking up the wrong drink. He didn’t even check to see if he had the right one! The prairie oyster he prepared is probably still sitting on the kitchen bench downstairs.

“Hold on” Otabek heard Yuri get up and rustle through JJ’s belongings “Look at this...”

Otabek turned to find Yuri holding a book, a notepad and a pen.

“He was reading _The Bell Jar_ ” Yuri smiled wickedly

“You can’t be serious, Yuri-“

“Shh, wait! Hear me out!” Yuri moved closer to Otabek “You can do JJ’s handwriting almost as good as your own, right?”

“Right...”

“So, what if instead of this being a murder thing... it was a suicide thing?”

Otabek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. A fake suicide? JJ’s, no less?

But, then again, he couldn’t believe that there was a dead fucking body casually decomposing next to him. Ah, what the hell.

Otabek snached the pen and notepad off Yuri, sighing and trying to clear his mind. He began to write.

_“You might think what i’ve done is shocking...”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I’m probably going to post this as its own fic anyways because I love it so much!!]


	7. BIRTHDAY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY OTABEK!
> 
> DAY SEVEN - BIRTHDAY


End file.
